


The Morning After The Morning After The Apocalypse (podfic)

by darlingsweet



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Breakfast, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet
Summary: Crowley has an existential crisis. Aziraphale makes scones.(podfic)





	The Morning After The Morning After The Apocalypse (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Morning After The Morning After The Apocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437441) by [mirawonderfulstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirawonderfulstar/pseuds/mirawonderfulstar). 



> This was super adorable and fun to record! Thanks myfavoriteismike for giving my permission to podfic this :D And much thanks to the podfic discord for the cover art tips!

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/view/37c4bwy4m4r9jgh/The_Morning_After_The_Morning_After_The_Apocalypse.png)

  

Title: The Morning After The Morning After The Apocalypse

Author: myfavoriteismike

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: Good Omens

Rating: G

Length: 0:10:38

Link: [The Morning After The Morning After The Apocalypse](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qinkqdwin4f0292/the%20morning%20after%20the%20morning%20after%20the%20apocalypse.mp3)


End file.
